Roberta Sesan
Overview Roberta Sesan is a female Sasnaor, she used to use a male Neko body under the name Robert Naylor. Early life Roberta had a okay but not a great early life on her home planet Fancos, she was only 9 when the Dalens known by other races as Orks came and invaded her home planet, her sister Mrisk pushed Roberta into a planet teleporter to save her and teleported Roberta to Earth. Fancos was conquered and destroyed by the Orks in just 31 days, and Mrisk was killed defending it . Sasnaor's where quite advanced race, in terms of weapons and armor, sady it made no diffence when the Orks came. Few races believe Sasnaor's are related to Aqua's this hasn't been proved, but their advanced tech could close the myth. Life on Earth Apon arriving on Earth Roberta was no longer female Sasnaor, but a male Human called Robert Naylor. She quickly got used to her new human body and settled in on Earth. Roberta is full of surpises inculding magic, teleporting and seeing into peoples minds. She has been identified as a Sister of Battle by the BBF, and she works for them as a squad leader. Life in the Burning Bridges Forces After she was forced into the Burning Bridges Forces or BBF she was put in charge of a squad of female Space Marines later called the BBF Sisters of Battle which is now a whole Divison strengh. She wears the standard issue BBF Space Marines Power Armor, but later wears a new Sister of Battle Power Armor from a unknown Sister of battle unit. She was sent to help the UCR who was at war. She and a squad of nine other BBF Sisters of Battle where on board the Planet Destroyer - class battleship Andromeda. Death Roberta was killed by Yoko and given a heroes grave. A few people in the top ranks think great soldiers like Roberta earned to live a second time. But it's not sure if it's true that Roberta and other great soldiers will get a chance to live a second time. Project: Rebirth "Hello boys, I'm back to fight for our beloved God Emperor." - Roberta apon her rebirth. Roberta was the top name on the Project: Rebirth list, with the Sister of Battle loss of being high ranked and squad leaders cracking under pressure and giving the wrong orders they needed their best soldiers back in the fight and the best Sister of Battle they had was Roberta. Skills Roberta is a very skilled girl, even though she looked 20 she's a lot older then how she looks. *Is a expert in unarmed combat and can beat three Space Mairnes in full armor while not wearing her armor. *Can suduce people quite quick, she would have been a spy but her leadership skills changed that. *Is a great sharpshooter, once hit a can with a Mark Vb Bolter at 5,000 yards with one eye shut. *Has no fear of anything, even Chaos Land Raiders coming right at her. Category:Shotgun02's work Category:Good Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Military career